


We are here for you captain

by Thesavageplays



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: And the rest of the legends team, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesavageplays/pseuds/Thesavageplays
Summary: One shots of L.O.T





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this

After her fathers death sara has been locking her self in her room and from her team . Now the legends are sarting to worry about their captains health . " Captain has been locking herself from the world , she has not been eating " said Ray in concern . " yes , i agree with mr.Palmer , i will be visiting her room after " Nyssa said also worryied for her beloved . " sooner or later we need to take care of those loose demons . And we need her to lead us " reminded zari . 

After their small meeting Nyssa decided to go check up on her beloved . " Beloved ? May i come in ? " said nyssa after knocking . All she gets is a small yes , When she enterd Sara was curled at the corner of the room . "Ta er alsah'fer i love you but you must not grieve like this it is not good for your health " she said . She closed the door and goes to help sara sit on the bed .

While sobbing Sara said " he died..*sobs* first laurel now him .. *sobs* and now oliver is arrested *sobs* i dont know how much stronger i need to be ". " its okay beloved i am here , you do not need to be storng around me , we all are here for you " said nyssa trying to calm sara . " now lets go to the bridge your crew are waiting for you , we all are worried about you " continued nyssa.

 

So they walked together to the bridge , as soon as she reached the bridge everyone gives her a worried looks . "I have never met him before but i am sure he is a good man , we all are here for you " said zari . " Sorry to interupt this moment captain but Director,Sharpe is calling " interupted gideon . Immidetly Sara wipes her tears and acts as strong as she can and anwserd ." put her on Gideon " with that ava's face apears " heyyyyy Ava how are you doing ? " trying to sound as normal but almost failing . " Captain,Lance you do not need to hide you feelings i heard what happened , I am sorry for you the time beureu will be of your back for now " said Ava before shuting the transmition .

There was a breif moment of silents before Ray speaks " Now captain what you need is to eat , to dinner " " yes you need to eat captain you have not been eating well " said nate . " Thank you guys you are the best crew i have ever wanted " said sara . After dinner Nyssa acompanied Sara to her room " please stay " asked Sara "anything for you my beloved " said nyssa as she slipsbelow the cover of sara's bed and snuggle with her .


	2. Songs that reminded me of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When sara retired from the legends

"Either you dont know who i am or you have a death wish " i said to the lurking figure behind me . " not being an assassin has made you rusty been followin you for 20 minutes "the figure said .

There is only one person in the univers that have that voice " sara ? " i said quietly almost to quite ." Yup im back " she said .then without me knowing who started the kiss we kissed . " God...i miss you so much " sara said .  
" sara...... " i started but i was cut by her  
" oh my god you are not in a relationship right ? Laurel did not tell me im gonna kill her " . " hey hey i am not in a relationship beloved " i cut her off ."thank god cause i dont think your husband would aprove .... know bout that too by the way i punched in in the groin."she replied while throwing her hands in the air.  
"What ?" I asked while smiling at her fondly. Maybe i do get my happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to continue. And sorry for bad grammar


End file.
